


That Month

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:49:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a TVD Comment Ficathon. The prompt was "Jeremy/Vicki, <i>and we barely both remember how we made it through December</i>".</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Month

**Author's Note:**

> AU, where Jeremy had his vamp protection ring since his father's death. Vicki was turned, but not slayed after.

I was waiting that night, the first time she came to me, after the incident. Her eyes were jerking from side to side, as if she were nervous, as if I were the one to fear.  
"Come here," I said, holding my arms open, like I had so many times before.

She shook her head no. "I can't, Jeremy. I can't hurt you again. I can't trust myself."

"Trust me," I said, and held up my hand, the ring my father left me heavy on my finger. "See? This is magic. It's protection. We're free."

And suddenly she was upon me, her mouth hot and familiar on my skin, her heart still beating like she was alive. She was crying. I kissed her tears away and they still tasted the same, like love and medicine and a little girl lost.

"Shhh," I soothed her, my hands finding the familiar bones of her collarbone, the sharp points of her elbows. "I'm okay. You're okay. We're okay."

"Jeremy, I need..."

"What do you want to take?" I asked, picturing what pills and smokes I had stashed away in the recesses of this room.

"It's... you know what's it like. I need the rush. I need..."

And her face was rearranging under my lips. Her fangs were large and wet with saliva, her eyes wild as she pulled away.

"I can't do this because I need blood. I can't hold you and not want to..."

"You're okay," I repeated, more strongly this time. "I don't care, Vicki. I love you. Take whatever you need from me."

It didn't hurt like when she ripped at my neck before. It was just a quick sting followed by a pleasant, heady sensation. When she was done, we fucked. She refused to face me, wouldn't let me look at her, but I knew her well enough that I could picture the faces she made as I moved inside of her, as she came. "I love you," I said, holding her after, trying to turn her around in my arms.

"I know."

These days, that month seems like a distant dream: a haze of sucking and fucking, drawn blood and drugged gazes. We both barely remember how we made it through December, but it doesn't matter, because we did make it through. Together.


End file.
